


Phoenix Wright: A Mia Fey Triple Feature

by Pokejedservo



Series: Phoenix Wright Shorts [2]
Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femslash, Flirting, Metafiction, Unresolved Sexual Tension, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokejedservo/pseuds/Pokejedservo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Meta Fic and a trilogy of short stories as Phoenix Wright and Mia Fay talk about the future of their series and speculate like if the Phoenix Wright series would get a reboot or not as a few other members of the Phoenix Wright cast make a few appearances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phoenix Wright: A Mia Fey Triple Feature

(One afternoon as the young hot-shot lawyer Phoenix Wright the young lanky man with a blue suit and spiky black hair is in his office with his mentor and dear friend Mia Fey whom is a somewhat older well-endowed young woman with long dark brown hair.)

Phoenix: Ah it's another beautiful day out there today huh Chief?

Mia: Oh yes today is indeed a nice day; I haven't seen you this cheerful since you have cleared your first case to help keep your friend out of trouble.

Phoenix: Oh you mean Larry? Yeah that's true ever since I won that case and prevented him from going to prison he wanted to go out and celebrate and he did talk about me… well sort of, actually he was talking more about you. Or let's just say your appearance…

Mia: Oh really?

Phoenix: Yeah though he really isn't a bad guy Chief! Even if he doesn't exactly have the best sense of self control around beautiful women.

Mia: Its okay Phoenix I'm quite use to dealing with lecherous men and your friend Harry is quite harmless.

Phoenix: That's Larry but yeah he is rather harmless…

Mia: Ah yes but this does remind me of when we had some dinner with my little sister Maya a while back.

(We are now seeing a flashback of when Phoenix, Mia and Maya a cute young lady with black hair who is wearing purple-styled robes from the Fey Clan as they are now in a diner eating some Ramen.)

Maya (thinking): Oh wow this ramen really is tasty! Oh all the little pork pieces in this bowl are gone… Hmm… Nick still has some pork in his bowl, this gives me an idea.

(As Maya is trying to slightly loosen up her robe a bit trying to show some cleavage and as she grabs Phoenix's hand.)

Maya (sounding seductive): Please sir may I have… some more pork?

Phoenix (flustered with a slight blush): Ma…Ma…Maya what are you doing? I mean well you shouldn't have eaten your ramen so fast.

Mia: Maya what are you doing?

Maya: Well I… I was still hungry and I just wanted to ask Nick if he was willing to share.

Mia: I understand that sister but was your tone really that necessary?

Maya (as she has a slight blush as well): So I tried to use my feminine wiles on Nick there sis I mean so what?

Mia: So what? Maya if your going to use such techniques you should try to "enunciate" your presence a bit more let's just say, here let me show you.

(As Mia removes her black jacket as she is now showing some more of her already ample cleavage with her grey low cut top on and as she is now grabbing his hand.)

Mia (in a very seductive voice): Please sir may I have… some more pork?

Phoenix (VERY flustered as his whole face is bright red): Uh… sure…

(Then Phoenix lies back a bit on the seat as he has laid his head back on the seat cushion with a small goofy smile on his face as he is not completely conscious right about now.)

Mia: Here you go

Maya: Yummy! Thanks sis!

(And as Maya happily chows down on the leftover pork cutlets in Phoenix's Ramen Bowl moments later she notices Phoenix still lying back on the seat in that slightly goofy position.)

Maya (as she is poking him with one of her chopsticks): Hmm… Sis I don't think he's moving.

Mia: Oh he'll be okay sister he was just feeling a little overwhelmed, that's all…

Maya: I see… Gee no wonder why you and Nicky here are just good friends sis, if he saw you topless let alone naked his head would explode.

Mia: True, but still this is why if you are going to try to use your feminine wiles then you should work on your technique.

Maya: Yeah well not every lady has your enormous "advantages" oh mountainous one.

Mia: Well yes but you are a pretty & cute young lady Maya and I am sure you can get the right guy to notice you in your own way.

Maya: Oh I know sister I mean don't get me wrong I'm normally not one of those girls who whine about her small body and I know your more than just a pretty face and a huge rack. I remember a while ago when I was in school and you were in those commercials for your law firm a lot of my classmates told me about it and not always in a good way either. You see I had to tell some of the girls in my class that you are not a slut and that your breasts are real. And some of the girls think that I'm jealous of my busty older sister just because I'm short & flat-chested and I'm not jealous at all honest!

Mia: I see…

Maya: While a fairly good amount of guys told me that my older sister is really hot, I know big surprise huh?

Mia: Yeah… Maya while I do believe that one should not be ashamed of their own body regardless of their figure and I admit as you've already seen I am not completely above using my own feminine wiles but your looks should not be the only good thing about you. Oh yes and of course if you do try to use those kinds of techniques do be careful… *as she points at Phoenix* because I think I've already done enough damage for one day.

Maya (after a brief giggle): Yeah you sure did, sis did you forget to set your cleavage to "stun" again?

Mia: Oh trust me sis I'm always careful when it comes to these things, as dangerous weapons like these should always be handled very carefully. But anyways lets try to wake Phoenix up so we can get out of here okay sis?

Maya: Okay

(As the Flashbacks ends, we are back at the office and we see Mia and Phoenix, the latter with a slight blush on his face.)

Mia: Oh I do remember that night where you, Maya and I went out to have some ramen with pork cutlets that was a rather interesting night huh?

Phoenix: Well yeah… I suppose you could say that… Well anyways it is nice for us to get to talk like this Chief.

Mia: Oh yes I do agree, though I normally also spend time with my little sister at times like this as well, she does sometimes get me to go to these cons with her and do some cosplay in which I actually did cosplay with her a couple of times. The first time I did some cosplay at a con with Maya she went as Lina Inverse and I went as Naga the White Serpent from Slayers and the 2nd time she and I went as Yuffie Kisaragi and Tifa Lockhart from Final Fantasy VIII respectively.

Phoenix: Interesting… Well I do also like on how we can also just sit back and unwind with some of co-stars when we are not filming scenes for the game's storyline.

Mia: Agreed it is indeed nice to have an occasional chat with some of our co-stars when we are not shooting for the game's storyline though of course not all of these conversations go well. Like I remember my little chat with Franziska Von Karma a while ago…

(Now for another flashback where Mia has found a whip lying on the ground then she picks it up and examines it.)

Mia: Hmm… Interesting, this looks like it was made with some rather durable material…

(Then Franziska Von Karma, a young thin woman who's dressed in fancy clothes with short spiky silver hair walks in.)

Franziska: Give me that! *as she snatches the whip from Mia's hand* Like you need any more sexual features you Queen of the grossly over-sized bosom! Um what I meant is you should know very well that this happens to be my whip Miss Fey.

Mia: Alright my apologies Franziska…

Franziska: That's Ms. Von Karma to you.

Mia: Right, sorry Ms. Von Karma.

Franziska: That's better though there is something else I never quite understood about you. According to the 2nd case in this series that flashy foolish fool Redd White killed you and you were dead! Yet thanks to your little sister Maya you keep showing up in court always to save that foolish fool Phoenix! Not too mention on how you end up looking like a Japanese Prostitute in the process when Maya and especially that little girl Pearl does that "body-change spirit-channel" thing with you.

Mia: *sigh* Believe me I wasn't exactly thrilled with this at first but the higher-ups at Capcom told me that they are doing this as a way for both Maya and I to be in the story together.

Franziska: Oh really? So they are using Maya to justify that plot device they are using on why you keep showing up to save that foolish fool Phoenix. I've seen one of those TV shows that Maya watches where they have a little girl who can change her body into a long-legged long-haired woman with a bosom about the size of aforementioned little girl's head. What I am wondering is why does Capcom feel like they have a need to give this convoluted reason why Maya and Pearl can change to you. I mean Capcom could've just simply said that Maya does that "Spirit Channel" thing to turn into you that you are just simply her hyper-competent and highly sexualized "adult form".

Mia: You know Fran… I mean Ms. Von Karma, Phoenix is suppose to be the main character of this series and I was just simply his mentor figure.

Franziska: Yes I know you're a "short-lived mentor of the hero" who happens to have the body of a Playboy Bunny. But there is a point about being that kind of Mentor there Miss Fey the reason why they die is so that there isn't someone who is already better at the Job than the Hero running around. Yet like I have said before you keep showing up to save Phoenix just in time and the one time you never shown up and things went very downhill very fast for Phoenix.

Mia: Yes well keep in mind I am not the only person who has ever saved Phoenix in court at all.

Franziska: True but that part about you being dead seems so questionable, I mean yes you have a named gravestone at the graveyard but you can actually visit your own gravestone at anytime. I mean for crying out loud I know we're not doing any scenes for the game right now but we can actually have a conversation like this in the game's storyline, I mean sure we have to have someone like Maya or Pearl in the room but still. Face it Miss Fey you never actually died, for all intents and purposes your just sharing a body with your little sister.

Mia: Alright I get your point, besides there are certain questionable aspects about your role in the official storyline as well.

Franziska: Oh really?

Mia: Yes, you have attacked various people such as Phoenix, Detective Gumshoe and even the Judge with a whip in the middle of court, more than once. How did you manage to get away with that is beyond me, why are you even allowed to have a whip in your possession at all in court is beyond me.

Franziska (with a cocky smile on her face): Like any of those foolish fools are brave enough to stop me.

Mia: I see… Very well then I suppose we should just move along now. Say uh… Miss Von Karma have you heard the rumors about Capcom going to explore the idea of continuity reboots like what they are already going to do with the Devil May Cry series? There are already rumors like that for the Resident Evil series do you think it would happen to our series?

Franziska: Who knows, considering how Capcom has downsized so much recently one can't be too sure what will happen. So why do you ask Miss Fey? Do you wish that things will be a little more fortunate for you this time around?

Mia: I will admit the thought did cross my mind but I am wondering how differently things will be if Capcom did try to take the series' storyline in a new direction. Will it be a lot different from before or only somewhat different?

Franziska: True though Miss Fey I do have a suggestion, perhaps things might've been a little bit more fortunate for you if you never entered the legal profession? After all being a Mentor Figure to Phoenix hasn't made you the most fortunate lady in this series.

Mia: I'm sorry Miss Von Karma but that… doesn't make any sense whatsoever. I mean if I never became a lawyer let alone Phoenix's Mentor as a Lawyer then why would I even be in the storyline at all?

Franziska: Now now Miss Fey someone else could easily fulfill the role of Phoenix's Mentor in the storyline. Not too mention on how not being a lawyer hasn't stopped your little sister Maya from hanging out with Phoenix so much. There is also on how your family has such a history in the series the odds of you becoming one of Phoenix's clients are very good. Besides if anything else you can always just enter a different legal occupation that can aid lawyers such as Phoenix.

Mia: I suppose when you put it that way you do make some interesting points… So let's just say I'll think about it, but just out of curiosity Miss Von Karma what about you? How do you want your role in the storyline to go differently if our series does indeed get a reboot?

Franziska: I am not sure if I like your tone Miss Fey for things are going just fine for Adrian Andrews and I… *starts to slightly panic and blushing* Not… not that I would mean it that way I mean there are certain men in my life such as Edgeworth… Uh not that I would it mean it that way either! But what I mean is… what I mean is…

(As she is running away screaming)

Franziska: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!

Mia: Okay that was slightly awkward…

(As the flashback ends we are now suddenly back in the office with Fey and Wright)

Mia: That Franziska Von Karma… She has issues does she?

Phoenix: Like you wouldn't believe… Edgeworth has told me all sorts of stories about how her family has tried to place her into therapy several times but most of the therapists ended up in the hospital, one of them is still missing…

Mia: Oh really?

Phoenix: Yes it's probably for the best just not to think about it…

Mia: Ok then so Phoenix what do you think about what would happen if our series gets a reboot?

Phoenix: To be honest Mia I am not certain, however while the idea of our series getting a reboot is not impossible there are bigger Capcom franchises that are more likely to get a reboot such as Resident Evil and Street Fighter. Though some of them could probably go for a nice continuity reboot though…

Mia: Wait a minute wouldn't that game Mega Man Powered Up that Capcom made for the PSP count as a attempt at a continuity reboot for the original Mega Man series?

Phoenix: Hmm… Good question I suppose it could be that or just an alternate take on Mega Man 1, but who knows what Capcom had in mind since that game didn't do so great, probably because it was a PSP exclusive. Granted in the early 2010's people are wanting to hate Capcom for not doing a lot with Mega Man which is kind of ironic because about a decade earlier a lot of people were wanting to hate Capcom for using Mega Man way too much.

Mia: True…

Phoenix: Oh I almost forgot what I was going to say earlier, guess I must've trailed off regarding Mega Man. Anyways Mia there is one thing to keep in mind regarding continuity reboots is I have heard stories regarding companies such as Warner Brothers that lets just say just because your series' storyline is rebooting doesn't necessarily mean that things will be more fortunate for you.

Mia: Hmm… I have to admit Phoenix you do raise a good point there.

Phoenix: Yeah… Say wait a minute Chief, are we going to do another flashback?

Mia: No that's it for the flashbacks for right now Phoenix but we will have another skit coming up in just a few moments in fact he should be here any minute now. 

Phoenix: He?

Larry: Hey there Nick! Hello Mia…

Phoenix: Hey there Larry

Mia: Hello Harry

Phoenix (under his breath): Chief his name is Larry…

Larry (as he is getting closer to Mia): Oh let me assure you Nick this vision of loveliness can call me anything she wants. Have I ever told you that I always treasured my chances to view your ever so alluring presence?

Mia: Yes Harry you have…

Phoenix (as he is trying to whisper to Larry): Umm… Larry, remember our little talk about "personal space"?

Larry: Oh relax Nicky, don't be such a c-blocker I wasn't getting too close.

Phoenix: C-blocker?

Larry: Oh you know what I mean but I didn't want to use such crass language around a refined goddess of the law like her nearby. After all we both know how much of a smooth-talking gentleman I am right Nick?

Phoenix (deadpan): Oh yes Larry you are so one of the slickest men I know.

Larry: That is so true, but don't mind the boy there lovely, he means well but he can be such a boy scout. He has this tendency to get a little antsy every time I am viewing your heavenly valleys eh I mean presence.

Mia: Oh yes Harry I do understand what you mean there, anyways I have heard a little something interesting. I have heard that there is going to be another Phoenix Wright Manga and rumor has it that this is going to be a "darker and edgier" story. As the Murder scenes get a little bloodier and gorier there will also be some nudity as well including perhaps an occasional wardrobe malfunction or few. I don't know if it's actually true or not but I figured it would be interesting to you.

Larry: Really… Well then I shall go ahead and investigate, see you both later.

(As Larry leaves)

Phoenix: Chief I understand that what you said earlier was just a ploy to get Larry out of here but you really shouldn't be encouraging some of his dirty habits.

Mia: Oh now now Phoenix I have only implied that such a manga could exist and I never actually said that I had any nude scenes now did I? Besides I am sure he will just simply find some other kinds of comics, right?

Phoenix: Oh you have no idea Chief; Larry has one of the biggest collections of dirty comics and hentai doujins I have ever seen. Eh… not that I have ever actually looked at any of them

Mia: I understand Phoenix

April May (right behind Phoenix): Hello there.

Phoenix: AH!

(Then we now see April May, a young woman with wavy pink hair, low cut purple top with heart-shaped buttons and a short while skirt whom is about Mia's equal in figure.)

Phoenix: Oh uh… hello there April I was just a little startled

April: I noticed, so what have you two been talking about?

Phoenix: Oh not much, the Chief and I were talking about some things. Like the time the Chief took her little sister and I out for dinner.

Mia: Yes my little sister Maya tried to sound seductive to get more food from Phoenix and I admit I taught Maya how to sound seductive while trying to ask for food. Yeah I know it's not exactly the most moralistic thing for a woman to teach her little sister but we did have a nice little chat afterwards.

April: Well if I had a little sister I probably would've taught her some even naughtier things one can do to a guy.

Phoenix: I see… Well the Chief and I were also talking about what would happen if our series had a reboot. Oh yeah and the Chief tried to trick one of my friends into implying that there is going to be a Darker and Edgier Phoenix Wright Manga where she will have nude scenes.

April (with a devious smile on her face): Oh its no trick Phoenix, it is real.

Phoenix: Really?

April: Oh yes and she is not the only one with nude scenes of course, but there is a little bit of good news. First of all your Chief does get to be spared this time around…

Phoenix: Really? Alright!

April: Yep but first she did a little something with me to celebrate. And lets just say your beloved Chief is great in bed, isn't that right sexy?

Mia (as she now has a devious smile on her face as well): Oh yes April I do remember that night we had.

(Phoenix's eyes bulge in shock as his face is very red and is a bit too flustered to say anything. Now the scene fades into April's Hotel room at night where Mia and April were there as there are some wine glasses nearby.)

Mia: Oh April I have been trying to take down Redd White for so long, and yet when you came into the picture you aided me I finally managed to take him down and I have you to thank for that.

April: Oh its nothing, I mean I have my own reasons why I wanted that treacherous creep Redd White to go down like he did.

Mia (as she is getting closer to April): Oh yes but I do have a way to thank you.

(As Mia is feeling April's thighs with her right hand, her left hand is feeling April's breasts as she quickly put her left hand in April's cleavage.) 

Mia (as she is necking April): Ever since I first saw you in court I was fascinated by your presence. I have never seen someone who looked so sweet and yet so incredibly sexy and to find out how playful you can be intrigued me more. And since you were so willing to aid me in my time of need that only made me desire you more. So what do you say Kitten?

(Then Mia slowly blown on April's right ear as April's face was red and was moaning in pleasure.)

April: I have only one thing to say… (as she turns to face Mia) Meow.

(Then the two ladies make out and as April removes Mia's jacket then as she pins Mia on the couch necking her, then she is licking Mia's breasts as she is feeling up Mia's legs. And as Mia is now moaning in pleasure this scene is now ending as we fade back to the office. We see Phoenix absolutely flustered trying really to figure out what to say here as April and Mia are having devious little smiles on their faces.)

Phoenix: Chief… you mean that you and April actually…

April: Nope, I was just messing with you.

Phoenix: WHA?!

Mia (with a brief chuckle): Oh I am sorry Phoenix I shouldn't have played along with her little prank there.

Phoenix (still red in the face): Its okay Chief, I understand.

April: Oh yeah I was just kidding about how there was going to be a Manga like that at all but tell me Phoenix were you relieved that it was all just a prank… or disappointed?

Phoenix: I… am not sure if I want to answer that question. Anyways in retrospection I should've seen that coming I mean I severely doubt that Capcom would ever allow something like THAT in an adaptation of their work. Granted to be fair the Street Fighter 2 Animated movie is proof that they would allow nudity though.

April: Any reason why you're looking at us while you were saying that hmm?

Phoenix (while looking away): Uhhhh… No

April: Right, besides I don't why your so surprised I mean sure something like that would most likely never happen on a officially released story but a lot of people like us do kinky scenes like this in fan-made stories all the time. You of all people would know that Phoenix…

Phoenix (trying to repress certain memories): Oh yes I do know what you mean April; I know that all too well. If I got a 100 Yen coin for every time I have been "penetrated" I could buy all of Capcom and run it myself. Edgeworth and I have been competing with the likes of X and Zero from the Mega Man X series and Yukimura & Muramasa from Sengoku Basara as Capcom's biggest Yaoi Power Couple. 

April: True… But hey if you're going to get some action in those kinky stories you might as well have some fun with it.

Phoenix: Well I suppose there are certain times where I can understand what you mean there… Hey wait a minute April, why are you acting so friendly around us I mean there is a reason why your known as the first female antagonist in the series' storyline.

April *sigh* Yeah I know, it's a shame I ended up being evil in the game's storyline especially since working with that Redd White creep didn't do me any good. Besides Phoenix while I am aware about that little prank that Mia and I pulled a little while ago but I for think that Ol' Redd is playing for the other team with a certain fat old man.

Phoenix: You too?

Mia Fey: Eh what are you two talking about?

April & Phoenix: Oh… nothing…

Mia: Anyways Phoenix I can understand why you're surprised I would engage in such a prank. While I admit a while back I did agree with April to play a prank on you just for fun I suppose this was a bit much. But to be fair I suppose it could've been worse at least when it comes to female antagonists I wouldn't want to do anything with Dahlia Hawthrone. Here is a little picture of her April…

April: Dahlia? That little red-head looks like a prissy little brat.

Mia: Sadly she is far worse than that, in the game's storyline she is one of the most malicious individuals in the whole series and even when we are not doing the game's storyline she is not exactly all that fun to be around with.

Phoenix: Oh yes Dahlia… I do remember her…

Mia: *gasp* Oh Phoenix I am so sorry, it was rather thoughtless of me bringing up someone like her in front of you.

April: Wait a minute Phoenix you know this Dahlia person?

Phoenix: Yeah… You see April, I was once a client of Mia's and when she helped me I soon became her pupil. As for Dahlia well I admit the stuff that Mia said was true and Dahlia… was my ex at the time.

April: Oh… I see…

Phoenix: Yeah, but its okay Chief I have moved on from that whole incident.

Mia: Well that is good to hear…

April: Yeah, besides I am way sexier than that skinny little brat anyways.

Mia: Even I would agree to that April.

April: Why thank you Mia, I never knew you could be so naughty.

Mia: Oh come on now April the three of us know you're easily the naughtier one, I mean you're probably mentally undressing me again.

April: Oh maybe… *giggle*

(Phoenix's eyes slightly bulged in shock as his face reddens again but refrains from saying anything this time.)

April: Anyways all joking aside you two told me that earlier today you were talking about what would happen if our series had a reboot. I know this may sound crazy but what if it does happen and I get to be on your side this time?

Phoenix: Our side?

April: Yeah, I mean villains rarely if ever appear in more than one case but there are certain protagonists in the series that appear on a regular basis. I could potentially be a witness that could help take that Redd White creep down, that doesn't sound too far-fetched right? And afterwards I could potentially be a recurring character like maybe a secretary for Fey and Associates. Out of all the antagonists in the series the idea of me being on the good side doesn't sound too far fetched right?

Phoenix (thinking): Hmm… I suppose what April says does make some sense I mean the idea of her betraying Redd doesn't sound too far-fetched. And it would help make sure that the Chief will be okay this time. However I should be careful and think about this though…

Mia: I suppose you do have some interesting points there April though I can't guarantee anything but I suppose there is a chance that your ideas will be considered.

April: Aw thanks Mia your really swell, oh yeah I almost forgot a little something Mia. When I got you to agree with me in doing a prank at your little pupil Phoenix later on that day some skinny young woman was approaching me. This girl was a skinny young woman with long dark hair who looked kind of like you though flat-chested, yeah I know kind of hard to picture but still… Anyways she called me a tramp then kicked me in the shin then ran off in a huff. At first I assumed she was just jealous because I'm easily the curvier one here but then I vaguely recalled seeing her happily chatting with you when we're not filming the game's storyline scenes.

Mia: I see… I suppose I can explain that later but let's just say it's a part of how the women in this series can have certain issues. But at least she is not as bad as Franziska Von Karma; I was telling Phoenix earlier on how I once ran into Franziska who threw a fit because I found her whip lying on the ground.

April: Franziska Von Karma, that crazy silver haired chick with lots of issues? Oh anyone who has ever been in the Phoenix Wright series has heard of her. But I will say that she does have an interesting taste in accessories with that whip, oh I wouldn't mind playing with something like that.

Phoenix: Oh don't bother asking her April; Franziska has rarely ever let anyone else touch her whip whether in the game's storyline or even when we are not filming. Why Edgeworth and I were incredibly lucky that we got a chance to try to play with it.

(Now this time Mia and April were slightly shocked here.)

April: Oh really? Interesting…

Phoenix: I just said that out loud did I?

Mia: I'm afraid so…

Phoenix: Swell… Why did I say that out loud? Why why oh why…

Mia: It's okay Phoenix… Say April remember that picture that you, my little sister Maya and I did for the artwork regarding the 2nd case of the 1st game in the series? 

April: Oh yeah I remember that it was pretty fun.

Mia: Oh yes well for the two of us it was fun, though Maya has told me that she does feel a little weird doing that picture.

Phoenix: I suppose I can understand why she would say that…

April: Well Phoenix did you know that originally only Mia and I were going to be in that picture? Instead of hugging Mia's little sister Maya we were originally going to be embracing each other. But some of the higher-ups at Capcom didn't want to use that pic anymore since some of the playtesters kind of got the wrong idea about this series and thought that pic was rather…. "Misleading"

Phoenix: Oh I see it's because that image doesn't reflect what really happened in the game's storyline

April: Well yeah that too… But some of the playtesters in Japan thought it was from one of those Hentai Visual Novels, they probably thought that pic was from a Yuri Hentai Visual Novel though.

Phoenix: I see… Hey wait a minute, April is this another one of your pranks?

Mia: Actually Phoenix I can vouch for her this time, I even heard that one of the playtesters tried to leave the building when he found out that the Phoenix Wright series is not a pornographic video game series and complained about Capcom's little bait and switch ploy that they allegedly did.

April: Well to be fair Mia we both would fit in a Hentai Visual Novel really well.

Mia: True…

April: But say Mia I have a different kind of question…

Mia: Alright what is it?

April: Well if I get to be on your side if the game's storyline gets a reboot and you and I get to be friends in the games. Is there any chance we could have a threesome with that gorgeous man you were with namely Diego Armando who is A.K.A Godot.

Mia: Oh really?

April: Yeah I'm sure he'll go with it…

Mia: Oh I admit you're quite possibly correct there but still… Alright I'll think about it okay?

April: Okay…

Phoenix: I was wondering if you had any ulterior motives behind this desire of wanting to befriend us April.

April: Oh are you feeling a little left out there Phoenix, okay I suppose we can consider the idea of a threesome with you as well.

Phoenix: Really?! *as he looks at Mia* Uh I mean I… don't know what your talking about.

Mia: Its okay Phoenix, you see April, while he is my co worker in the game series but even when we are not filming for the game's storyline he does look up to me ever since I saved him from Dahlia which is why he does try to be respectful to me. After all normally he has no problem looking at me but he has been getting an awful lot of teasing lately.

April: I see, I suppose that is a little strange since Phoenix had no problem with his libido around me at first in the game's storyline. Isn't that right Mr. "I'll get to this woman's bottom"?

Phoenix (with a smug little smile on his face): Oh yes April I do remember that, I remember that well…

Mia: I see… Anyways say April its starting to get dark and I know of a good place nearby where we can get some drinks.

April: Oh that sounds like fun, say Phoenix are you coming with us? I'm sure a cute guy like you can have some fun with a couple of drunken buxom beauties like us.

Phoenix: Oh… well I suppose I could consider that… I mean granted I am not all that good with liquor though…

Mia: Actually Phoenix I was thinking that I needed someone to watch over Maya and Pearl for tonight. So would you mind babysitting those two while April and I have a little girl's night out?

Phoenix: Sure I'll be happy to Chief; you girls go ahead and have fun now.

April: Oh we will Phoenix *as she places her right hand on Mia's shoulder* We will…

Mia: Alright Phoenix, be sure to lock up when we leave okay?

Phoenix: Yes Chief… see you tomorrow Chief.

(And all 3 of them have left the office as the lights have been turned off and the door has been locked and Phoenix went on his separate way from the ladies.)

THE END


End file.
